Zoro's Secret
by Lyabie
Summary: Zoro avait un secret qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Un secret honteux. Un secret particulièrement honteux, surtout pour un bretteur qui aspirait à être le meilleur. Un secret tel qu'il était prêt à se faire harakiri si quelqu'un le découvrait. Oui, le secret de Zoro était si terrible que ça. Zoro x Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**Zoro's Secret**

Pairing : Roronoa Zoro x Sanji

Rating : T (pour l'instant)

Genre : Yaoi – Comédie – Romance

Résumé : Zoro avait un secret qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Un secret honteux. Un secret particulièrement honteux, surtout pour un bretteur qui aspirait à être le meilleur. Un secret tel qu'il était prêt à se faire harakiri si quelqu'un le découvrait. Oui, le secret de Zoro était si terrible que ça.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda mais l'histoire est à moi !

Auteur : Lyabie

Note : J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une sorte de prologue et aura surement (je l'espère) une suite. Je tiens à m'excuser de la stupidité de mes idées, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
Je tiens également à remercier Arika Hanajima qui m'a redonné la volonté d'écrire. Sinon bonne lecture :)

* * *

Zoro avait un secret.

Un secret qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

Un secret honteux.

Un secret particulièrement honteux, surtout pour un bretteur qui aspirait à être le meilleur.

Un secret pour qui il était prêt à mentir, lui qui détestait cette sale manie d'Usopp.

Un secret pour qui il était prêt à s'asperger d'alcool pour tromper l'odorat de Chopper.

Un secret que Sanji avait de nombreuses fois failli découvrir.

Un secret tel qu'il était prêt à se faire harakiri si quelqu'un le découvrait.

Oui, le secret de Zoro était si terrible que ça.

* * *

Sanji en avait assez. Marre. Ras le bol. Il allait craquer. Ecraser, hacher, embrocher et griller : voilà ce qu'il voulait faire à cet imbécile de marimo. Ce dernier s'était encore perdu, à la surprise d'aucun des Mugiwara. Or, depuis leurs retrouvailles, Sanji avait été assigné pour récupérer Zoro. Sur chaque ile, qu'il pleuve vente ou neige, il balayait les villes pendant des heures, parcourait les rues de long en large, scrutait chaque ruelle, chaque recoin, pour retrouver ce stupide bretteur. Il était au bord du craquage ! Bien évidemment, Chopper aurait pu y aller à sa place, surtout que son odorat était plus efficace que lui, mais la demande provenait de Nami-san, sa Nami-san : en tant que gentleman, il ne pouvait refuser.

Donc, le jeune cuisinier courrait pour retrouver son nakama, et ce depuis quelques heures déjà. La nuit était tombée sur la petite île où le Sunny était amarré et ses habitants se reposaient paisiblement. Il aurait pu lui aussi profiter de son confortable matelas mais non, il se devait de chercher dans le froid l'autre idiot.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il avait fouillé tous les bars de la ville et impossible de mettre la main sur Zoro. Pourtant, c'était l'endroit où le cuisiner l'avait cherché en premier : rien de plus logique quand on connaissait la bête alcoolique. De plus, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, les bars étaient les seules enseignes ouvertes. L'imbécile ne se serait quand même pas perdu en dehors de la ville, si ? Sanji eut envie un instant d'abandonner : il refusait de fouiller la forêt dans le noir, autant attendre le lendemain matin. Après tout, Zoro finissait toujours par réapparaitre, pourquoi prendre la peine de le poursuivre ?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait retourner au bateau bredouille : la belle rousse lui avait si gentiment demandé de trouver l'imbécile qu'il ne pouvait l'attrister en revenant seul. Non ! Il allait ramener cet idiot, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. A ce moment-là, il rêvait par-dessus tout d'écraser sa semelle contre le visage du second de son équipage. Rien ne pourrait plus le soulager.

* * *

Zoro avait un secret.

Un secret qui se devait de rester secret.

Un secret suspecté par Robin : il se devait d'être plus que méfiant avec elle.

Un secret pour lequel il était prêt à tuer.

Un secret pour lequel il avait tué.

* * *

- Oï, où crois-tu aller marimo ?

- Depuis quand ce que je fais te concerne, teme ?

- Depuis que c'est moi qui dois ramener ton cul perdu au bateau !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à ce que je sache. Je n'y peux rien si tu obéis à tous les ordres de cette sorcière rousse, comme le bon petit chien que tu es.

- Hé ! N'insulte pas Nami-san tête de cactus !

Zoro ne répondit rien et sauta du bateau, s'apprêtant à s'en aller en ville.

Sanji se décida de l'accompagner dans sa promenade. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait passé sa nuit à la recherche de son nakama et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer de sitôt. La dernière fois, la ville était de taille réduite, mais cette fois les Mugiwara avaient accosté aux abords d'une ville plus que considérable. Plus la ville était grande, plus le nombre de recoins où le bretteur pouvait se perdre s'accroissait, et le cuisinier de bord avait tout sauf envie de passer trois jours à la poursuite de l'idiot.

Il allait lui aussi quitter le navire quand une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. La main était délicate et ne pouvait appartenir qu'à deux seules personnes sur ce navire de brutes.

- Robin-san ? interrogea le blond.

- Cook-san, je te conseillerais de le laisser seul …

- Le connaissant, ce bretteur à deux balles va encore se perdre !

- Se perdre ? Tu crois ça ? (Ses yeux se plissèrent de malice.)

- Ma charmante Robin-chwan, je ne voudrais pas remettre en cause ton intelligence qui nous dépasse tous, mais que veux-tu qu'un idiot comme lui fasse en ville à part s'égarer ?

- Oh, moi je n'en sais rien, mais si tu le suivais, Cook-san, peut être en apprendrais tu un peu plus.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du Sunny en souriant. L'équipage était si drôle et distrayant !

Sanji ne comprenait pas où l'archéologue voulait en venir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que Roronoa avait tourné à l'angle d'une rue, disparaissant ainsi de son champ de vision. Il se mit à courir, ne comptant pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Sa curiosité avait pourtant été piquée par les mots de la belle brune. Que pouvait bien cacher l'imbécile ? Il choisit donc de laisser une distance entre eux deux et de le suivre discrètement.

* * *

Zoro avait un secret.

Un secret dont Franky se doutait car il l'avait souvent vu rentrer à l'aube.

Zoro n'était pas narcoleptique. Alors oui, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées à faire la sieste sur le pont mais c'était simplement car il avait beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. Simplement car il passait la majeure partie de ses nuits éveillé.

Zoro n'était pas insomniaque pour autant.

* * *

Le cuisinier pensait sa filature aisée : grave erreur. La tête d'algue parcourait les rues de la ville sans logique aucune, tournant par ci et par là, au grès de ses envies. S'il n'avait pas été un tel imbécile, Sanji aurait cru que son rival faisait _exprès_ d'avancer ainsi, dans le but de perdre toute personne qui tenterait de le suivre. Impossible ! Nous parlions du marimo, il n'avait pas assez de neurones pour penser à une telle chose. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait semer le blond, il était le plus rapide et le plus agile de l'équipage, c'était incontestable.

* * *

Zoro avait un secret.

Un secret que Luffy aurait pu deviner s'il avait eu autre chose qu'un grain à la place du cerveau.

En effet, lorsque Monkey D. Luffy avait rencontré son second, ce dernier lui avait expliqué sans problème la direction de la base des marines. Johnny et Yosaku pouvaient en témoigner, Zoro était toujours celui qui les guidait.

Et non, son sens de l'orientation ne s'était pas dégradé au contact de son capitaine.

Zoro n'avait pas de problème de sens de l'orientation.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure de course poursuite, Zoro arrêta de zigzagué et se dirigea vers une destination précise, au plus grand étonnement de celui qui le suivait. Il se faufila dans une petite rue sombre, ouvrit une porte qui se fondait dans l'ombre du mur, pénétra le bâtiment et la referma derrière lui. Sanji haussa un sourcil : dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré cet imbécile ? Il s'approcha de la porte, l'inspecta et déchiffra l'inscription gravée dessus : _Tea House_. Il haussa son autre sourcil, tapa des pieds, posa sa main sur la poignée, pris une inspiration et ouvrit à son tour la porte.

Sanji fut littéralement choqué. Il se figea un instant en pierre. Il venait d'entrer dans une maison close. Une maison close pour hommes, sans filles de joie. Une maison close remplie de _garçons_ de joie.

* * *

Zoro avait un secret.

Son secret était le commun de tout homme dans la fleur de l'âge.

Son secret était sa honte.

Son secret était une honte car il était un bretteur : un bretteur se devait de contrôler son propre corps, de savoir faire abstraction de tout.

La douleur, il gérait sans problème. La tristesse, il la contrôlait. La luxure ? Il n'y pouvait rien.

Roronoa Zoro avait un secret.

Roronoa Zoro ne pouvait gérer sa libido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoro's Secret**

Pairing : Roronoa Zoro x Sanji

Rating : T (pour l'instant)

Genre : Yaoi – Comédie – Romance

Résumé : Zoro avait un secret qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Un secret honteux. Un secret particulièrement honteux, surtout pour un bretteur qui aspirait à être le meilleur. Un secret tel qu'il était prêt à se faire harakiri si quelqu'un le découvrait. Oui, le secret de Zoro était si terrible que ça.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda mais l'histoire est à moi !

Auteur : Lyabie

Note : Je tiens à remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent et simplement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, vous allez voir, les choses évoluent rapidement ...  
Sur ce bonne lecture à tous :) Merci de me laisser vos impressions.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Zoro avait naturellement pénétré la maison close, comme sur chaque île (ou presque) de Grand Line. Heureusement pour lui, la prostitution étant un commerce fleurissant, il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à en trouver une.

Quelques secondes après son entrée, la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte. Il ne se serait pas retourné ni inquiété s'il n'avait pas reconnu le claquement si caractéristique des talons du cuisinier de bord. Sanji l'avait suivi jusqu'ici ! Merde ! Il n'avait pas été assez prudent.

Il se retourna lentement, presque au ralenti, pour tomber nez à nez avec son nakama.

- Eh bien, voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, marimo. Et moi qui pensais que ton petit cerveau n'était pas assez développé pour comprendre le concept du plaisir !

Sa voix était moqueuse. Sanji jubilait. Il savait à quel point le bretteur tenait à son image d'homme stoïque et à son honneur. Or, être découvert dans une maison close pour homme gay brisait tout le masque. Même si son visage ne laissait rien paraitre, la panique était clairement lisible dans les yeux du second des Mugiwara. Oh oui, Sanji allait vraiment bien s'amuser.

- Sortons d'ici, sourcil en vrille, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

Le blond acquiesça, son sourire satisfait toujours collé aux lèvres. Ils sortirent de l'établissement aussi rapidement qu'ils y étaient entrés sous le regard ébahi des garçons de joie, un peu déçus de voir deux si beaux spécimens partir aussi rapidement.

Zoro ne savait quoi faire. Partir en courant ? Ridicule, Sanji finirait bien par le retrouver. Tuer le cuisinier ? Il pourrait maquiller cela en un accident ... Non, Sanji était un nakama et s'il ne voulait pas finir intoxiqué par la cuisine de Nami, il avait tout intérêt à le garder en vie. Il allait devoir marchander avec lui pour qu'il garde cette information secrète. Zoro savait ses talents de négociateur quasi inexistants : il était dans de beaux draps, en plus d'être frustré sexuellement.

Ils étaient restés dans la ruelle sombre à côté de la maison close. Zoro était adossé à un mur et Sanji lui faisait face. Kuroashi prit la parole le premier :

- Tu sais, marimo, ça m'étonne que tu sois gay ! Tant mieux pour toi, car aucune créature aussi belle et distinguée qu'une femme n'aurait voulu sortir avec un rustre comme toi ! (Il se mit à rire.)

- Si tu comptes seulement faire des remarques désobligeantes sur ma sexualité, retiens ta salive, cuistot de merde.

- Oh non, loin de moi cette idée ! Je te dis, je suis surpris, j'aurais plus parié que tu étais asexué.

Une veine apparue sur le front du bretteur. Il caressa doucement la garde de Shuusui. L'idée de découper en tranches son vis à vis lui devenait de plus en plus plaisante.

- Mais dis-moi, tout ce temps, tu faisais semblant de te perdre pour gagner du temps et allé voir des prostitués ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il donna un violent coup de pied et l'abattit sur le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête aux cheveux verts. Son œil bleu se fixa dans le noir. Le combat de regards dura quelques instants. Zoro ferma enfin sa paupière, soupira et murmura un oui quasiment inaudible. Sanji se pencha un peu plus sur l'autre homme.

- Tu me dis que la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu tout ce temps à te chercher, c'était parce Monsieur était en charmante compagnie ?!

- Et alors, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me chercher !

Le coup de pied vola. Il fut stoppé par une lame aiguisée.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Stupide tête d'algue !

Le cuisinier était à présent énervé. Hors de lui. Toutes jubilation et malice l'avaient quittées. L'envie de se moquer de l'autre jeune homme avait disparue, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'énerver. Le marimo avait le don de provoquer en lui des ascenseurs émotionnels.

Son énervement était pourtant justifiable : celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, comme son égal, s'était moqué de lui tout ce temps. Il lui avait mentit alors que la confiance se devait d'être maitresse dans un équipage, surtout entre eux deux. Sur le champ de bataille, s'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire confiance, à qui pouvaient-ils ? Luffy étant le capitaine et étant lui-même, il se chargeait des ennemis les plus forts, mais il en restait toujours dont il ne pouvait s'occuper. De plus, il avait confiance en eux deux pour surveiller ses arrières et protéger le reste de l'équipage quand il ne le pouvait pas. Même s'ils ne se le disaient pas, ils exécutaient une sorte de travail d'équipe. Alors oui, Kuroashi avait besoin d'avoir confiance en Roronoa. Et il lui avait menti ! Pour une chose aussi triviale que satisfaire sa libido !

Le bretteur, rien qu'à travers l'œil bleu face à lui, compris ce à quoi pensait son nakama.

- Tu sais, dit-il dans l'espoir de se justifier autant que de s'excuser, ça me pose vraiment problème. Je ne contrôle pas du tout ma libido, des fois elle devient telle que je ne peux plus penser qu'à ça.

Il ne voulait pas dire tout cela. Il ne voulait pas révéler son secret, surtout pas à Sanji. Mais d'un côté, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le déteste. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir menti, d'avoir inventé un problème d'orientation. Il voulait que l'autre comprenne pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, pourquoi il avait été _forcé_ d'agir ainsi.

N'étant pas très doué avec les mots, il essaya de conféré à son regard toute la force de ses sentiments et impressions. Le message eut l'air de passer. Le blond s'adoucit et le pied noir jusque-là retenu par la lame de Shuusui retourna au sol.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour inventer un mensonge pareil, stupide ! Usopp serait fier de toi ...

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, teme, ne pas gérer sa libido, ne pas gérer son corps, pour un bretteur c'est une honte absolue.

- Tss, manier trois cure-dents ne change pas le fait que tu sois un homme avec des besoins.

Zoro soupira. Le blond ne pouvait pas comprendre, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas engagés dans la voie du sabre ne pouvaient comprendre. Ce qui était banal pour le commun des mortels devenait une honte pour un épéiste. Il se devait de contrôler ses besoins, mais c'était plus fort que lui, depuis son adolescence, son corps lui échappait. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais nié son attirance pour son sexe, il n'avait jamais eu de problème dans son auto-acceptation. Malgré cela, ses besoins étaient plus forts que tout. Il s'entrainait pendant des heures pour essayer de les oublier, de les transformer en une énergie positive qui l'approcherait de son rêve. Mais il avait _besoin_ de les satisfaire. Quand il voyageait seul, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne mais depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur le Going Merry puis sur le Sunny Go, la situation n'était plus la même. Dire qu'il se perdait lui permettait de gagner du temps pour se soulager. Bien évidemment qu'il avait honte d'agir ainsi, de s'écarter d'une telle manière du chemin de droiture qu'il s'était tracé. Il vivait avec, essayait de ne pas y penser, était prêt à tout pour que ses nakama n'apprennent jamais ce terrible secret.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, maintenant que Sanji était au courant, il se sentait en partie soulagé. En partie seulement : il se sentait avant tout ridicule, mais le fait que quelqu'un soit enfin informé de ce problème l'allégeait un peu. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui. De plus, le blond était un pervers incontestable, lui aussi avait ce même genre de besoins.

Le cuisinier l'avait longuement fixé, essayant d'analyser les pensées dans la tête de cactus face à lui. N'y arrivant pas, il soupira puis dit d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

- Plutôt que d'aller dans de tels endroits, la prochaine fois que tu as envie, viens me voir. Je n'aurais pas à courir partout pour te trouver et tu te déshonoreras moins en couchant avec moi qu'avec des gens que tu payes. On est tous les deux gagnants.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait proposé une telle chose. Il était Kuroashi no Sanji : un homme à femmes ! L'homosexualité ne le rebutait pas en soi, mais il ne l'avait jamais envisagée pour lui-même. Pourtant, au fond de lui, savoir que Zoro couchait avec des inconnus, des putes de surcroit, l'énervait et le dégoutait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il appréciait ce côté qu'avait le bretteur de placer l'honneur avant tout, d'être droit et fiable dans la moindre de ses actions. Ils étaient un peu semblables sur ce point, il ne pouvait le laisser se déshonorer ainsi. Et que penserait Luffy de son second s'il apprenait cette histoire ? Incontestablement il serait déçu.

- Tu n'as pas à te forcer, dit Zoro, je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

- Comme si je pouvais avoir pitié d'un imbécile comme toi ! Sache que je n'ai qu'une seule parole, tête de cactus. Soit tu couches avec moi quand tu en as besoin, soit tu continues d'allé voir des putes jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un d'autre l'apprendra et que tu n'auras plus qu'à te faire harakiri. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- ... deal.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Même si cette nouvelle situation paraissait incongrue, elle était avantageuse pour eux deux : Kuroashi aussi avait des besoins. Et même si leur relation évoluait, ils restaient nakama, toujours ils se battraient côte à côte, et ensemble ils feraient de Luffy le seigneur des pirates.


End file.
